


With Wunjo Brings Joy

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Teddy rememebers something Luna once told him.





	With Wunjo Brings Joy

Teddy held Harry tightly as he sobbed on his shoulder. Harry was clutching tightly on his godson's robes, Teddy suspected it was so he kept himself in control so as not to completely break down. Even though it would be understandable for Harry to cry, after all it was one of his closet friend's funeral. It was sudden, they had been told, when the Blibbering Humdinger Luna had been searching for had attacked her with its poisonous venom. The Healers had said she wouldn't have felt any pain.

Teddy squeezed a Rune stone in his left palm, tracing the symbol with his thumb. Luna had given it to him years ago, at his grandmother's funeral.

"It's a rune stone," she explained to him. "It's called Wunjo. It means joy." She put it in the palm of his hand, and folded his fingers over it. "Just because things are terrible now, there will also be happiness in your future. 

He squeezed the lone rune stone tightly. Teddy knew what he would do with the gift now. He'd help his godfather, in any way possible, to get over this loss. Because, like Luna said, there will always be something to look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
